


[podfic] Undercover

by Annapods



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Flirting, Investigations, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Clark and Bruce keep running into each other while in various disguises for separate investigations.00:44:38 :: Written byMithen.





	[podfic] Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undercover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604898) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u4fklmda03l3qh7/%5BDCU%5D%20Undercover.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YUth6FEntDFKvJvAGMUFRJH8w4fF39ky)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Arioch’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Mithen for giving me permission to podfic this fic!

 


End file.
